


Adorn

by puckme69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckme69/pseuds/puckme69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek & Braeden fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorn

Her lips were hot on his. His hands traced all over her back and waist as he tried to memorize every inch of her. He was torn, he wanted to make slow sensual love to her, but he also wanted to rip off his clothes and let his wolf take over. She seemed more interested in the latter. 

“Braeden” he whispered as her lips moved to his ear. He let out a low, rumbling groan as she carded her fingers through his soft black hair. She tugged gently at his ear lobe with her teeth and he exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

His mouth was dry from panting and he needed more. She was sitting on the table, half her guns in a messy pile on the floor. He kissed down her neck and chest before kneeling in front of her and throwing her legs over his shoulders. He could feel her shudder and her scent was even more intoxicating as he was level with the source. She was husky and sweet and he wanted to rub his face between her legs until he could smell her in his beard for days. It was starting to make him dizzy and he could smell her arousal peak. If he believed in a God he’d be thanking him for getting his wolf powers back. 

“You okay?” she asked, His hard cock throbbed in his jeans as he kissed inner thighs gently. He nodded and kissed the soft lips. She purred and placed a hand on his shoulder. Derek thought about teasing her more, but instead pulled her black panties off quickly and resumed his position. His tongue flicked through her slit and he suckled her clit gently. Without warning he pushed two fingers into her warranting a high-pitched squeal. He smiled ear to ear and continued to lick. This time around her clit, just enough to get her worked up, but not enough to get her off. His free hand reached up and played with one of her nipples. He rolled and twisted until it was a hard pebble between his fingers. 

“Derek….” She whined. He brought her close to orgasm without letting her climax and she was getting frustrated. 

“What?” he looked up and smiled, her juices dripping down his chin. 

“Please” she begged, his fingers continued even though his eyes were locked with hers. She was not used to begging. 

He curled his fingers feverishly. “Please what.”

“I—I need…” her hands began pulling at his hair and grinding her slick cunt against his fingers. If he wasn’t going to get her off she was going to get herself off, but he knew what she was doing. 

“Beg.” he demanded. Her eyes narrowed. He knew she was tough, but he thought his lips on her warm cunt would make her more uninhibited. 

“Fuck off.” She grunted. He added a third finger into her slick hole and she moaned his name. He targeted her G-spot like a sniper and she thought she was seconds away from ecstasy when he stopped. 

“Use you words. What do you want?” he asked, fingers tightly twisting her nipple. 

“Fuck me, Derek. Please.” She begged, embarrassed to do so. He smiled and picked her up. He got to the bed as soon as he could before setting her down and undressing himself. She stared at his body and admired his abs; he looked like he was carved from stone. He pushed her thighs open with his hand and buried the other in her hair. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” he said as he slid in slowly. He gave her his whole length before gently biting at her neck. His eyes flashed gold as he began to thrust. The buildup was so much and her nails were digging lines into his back. He gave her a short time to adjust before pounding into her shivering body. 

His thighs weren’t shaking because he was tired; they were shaking because it felt so damn good. 

“Fuck.” He groaned into the crook of her neck. He pushed his hands underneath her, grabbed her ass, and pushed himself deeper. He could feel her nails drawing blood, and he smiled up at her. Her mouth was open and panting. Her eyes were shut tight and he kissed slowly at her neck. His scruff scraped the tops of her breasts as the majority of his weight was on her chest, but she couldn’t care less. His hot breath on her gave her goose bumps and she laughed lightly at the sound of the bed banging against the wall. 

“Derek” she moaned his name and it only motivated him more. He wanted her screaming. He sped up and relished at every moan escaping her mouth. 

He leaned away from her and pulled her into his lap with ease. They were so close this way and the room suddenly smelled different. As much as he wanted to think about that he had the most amazing woman in his lap, riding him. Gravity helped, but she made circles with his hips that made him let out low grunts. Her arms were around his neck and she kissed him gently. He moaned into her mouth before moving his hands from her hips to her shoulders. He fucked up into her and she was right in his ear screaming. 

“Derek! Fuck. Oh My God!” she was close and he knew it. He felt a bead of sweat drip from his brow and he was throbbing inside her. Her legs began shaking ferociously around him and he felt every muscle in her body tighten. Her tits bounced against his chest and he bit his lip, forcing himself to hold on. 

She pulled his hair as she came, still screaming for him. He fucked her through it and a few more pumps later he was gone. She was so hot and wet around him and he couldn’t take it any longer. He didn’t even try to stifle his roar. After he stopped throbbing she peeled herself away from him. Still in his lap, but able to look at his face. His eyes were pale again and worried. 

“Oh my God are you okay?” he asked wiping the tears from her cheeks. She nodded breathlessly. She hadn’t even realized she’d cried. 

“Are you sure? Did I hurt you?” His heart began to race again, fear that he’d gone to far and violated her somehow. 

Then she snorted. “I’m fine.” She smiled kissing him. Derek exhaled relief and carried them to the bathroom. He went to set her down on the tile and she shook her head and held him tighter. 

“My legs feel like jello.” She chuckled. He couldn’t hide his smirk and set her on the counter. He watched as she swung her legs and flexed the muscles in her feet. He leaned over and turned on the shower before kneeling in front of her. She raised an eyebrow as he kissed from her inner thighs to her calves before massaging her feet. 

“Aren’t you the sweetheart?” she teased. 

“You have to be able to stand in a shower.” He retorted. When her feet were thoroughly tingly he kissed at her ankles before picking her up again and setting her against the tile of the shower. He places his hands on either side of her head and leaned in.

“What?” she asked, a little off-put from being closed off by his large body. 

“Admit it.” He grinned. 

“Derek what are you talking about?” 

“You love me.” She rolled her eyes and looked away.

“Never.” She mused staring straight at him.

“So you do, you’ll just never admit it?”

“Shut up.” She ran her hands up his sides and rested them against his sculpted chest. 

“That’s okay. I’ll say it enough for the both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment. This is my first time writing smut. Constructive criticism helps.


End file.
